Water Wars
by a-new-halfa
Summary: Danny stes up a city wide water fight! and Sam has no clue! occasional fluff! rated for paranoia!
1. Chapter 1

**And now! The moment you've all been waiting for! Drum roll please! BrrRRRrrrRRRrrr CHING! I am finally typing out Water Wars! It's been sitting in my notebook for a long time and I just haven't gotten around to typing it out. Anyways I'm not going to keep you waiting any longer, on with the fic!**

"Oh my God it is so damn hot!" Sam Manson complained to herself as she staggered down to the basement. This was her favorite room in the whole house, except for her room.

The basement was always 20 degrees cooler than the rest of the world due to being underground. As an added bonus, it was decorated in muted colors, unlike the unnatural cheeriness of the rest of the mansion she called home.

Sam had been allowed to decorate her room, and the basement. The two rooms her parents would never enter.

The main reason the basement wasn't 100% black and grey was because when her parents saw her room they gave her one rule for the basement. She had to use more colors, since it was sometimes used to entertain guests.

The gothic teen plopped down on the deep red couch and just enjoyed the cool air for a minuet. As she lay there, she thought about how awesome a popsicle would tase right then.

Little did she know, her ghostly friend Danny Fenton/Phantom phased into her sub-teranian sanctuary with an invisible water balloon. Hovering right above where she lay, he gave her an unseen smirk and dropped the balloon.

Without Danny to keep it hidden, the water balloon reappeared just before exploding onto her stomach. He wasn't so horrible as to drop it on her head, but he still dropped it.

As the balloon popped, Sam jumped in shock. She even screamed a little. She looked around, ready to face her attacker,but saw nothing.

Sam knew it was a ghost. She ran to her backpack, which she had left there last night, and pulled out a Fenton Thermos. Taking a defensive stance, she put her hand over the cap of it.

She glanced around again, hoping for some sign as to where the ghost was. It was then she heard a chuckle. Not an evil chuckle, but a lighthearted one. One she would know anywhere.

"Danny?" she asked, careful not to be to loud. Her parents would be so mad if they found out he was here!

Admitting he had been discovered, Danny allowed himself to become visible once again. "I thought you looked hot so I decided to cool you down!" he teased, "Did I do a good job?"

Sam's face grew red with anger. "This means war, Daniel Fenton! This means war!" She cried, shaking her fist.

"That can be arranged!" he retorted cockily, and with a smug grin. With that said, he turned intangible and flew back to his house, working out the beginnings of a plan.

"Gaaaahhhhh!" Sam yelled in frustration. If she thought that thing with the water balloon was bad, boy was she in for it!

"Sammy-kins! Is everything alright down there? Did something break?" Sam's Mom asked, popping her head into the basement. She obviously heard Sam's last outburst. Thank God she didn't come downstairs and see her all wet!

"It's OK Mom! I got it!" she called up while looking down at her stomach. If Danny did the same thing tomorrow, he was going to get it!

**Yup this was long overdue! Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**As you can see I am on an updating frenzy! Once again I forgot the disclaimer the last chapter and for that I am sorry. I guess I'm used to having it in the summary but I forgot it there too and I'm too lazy to go change it. So it is my great regret to say that I will never own Danny Phantom no matter how much I want to! And I don't own super soakers either!**

The rest of the week was completely normal, except for the intense heat. There were no more water attacks. Plus even the ghosts thought it was too hot to bug the city.

Things were not normal for Danny, though. He had been planning a city wide water fight! Every kid in Amity Park would be locked and loaded with water balloons and Super Soakers starting Monday!

Friday was when he would announce his plans. Sam was going to be gone on Friday. Her parents were dragging her to a weekend business meeting seeing that she was "the sole heir to the family business." Danny was going to tell everyone that on Monday Sam was the target. The rest of the week was a free for all!

He also had to make sure no one hit an adult. That was the only way the police would agree to not arrest anyone for disturbance of the peace. Being the local hero did have its advantages!

Friday was also the day everyone from Casper High came to the school to get next year's schedules. He promised Sam he would get her's too.

When Friday rolled around, Danny had to get there first. That way he could tell everyone about the water war when they left the cafeteria and went to find their lockers and classes. But before he could do that, he had to get his and Sam's schedules.

He went through the line as fast as possible. Being first in line helped a lot! First thing was the schedules, then physicals, then gym clothes, then sports info, and finally clubs info. Danny only needed the first and third stations. Both him and Sam were juniors, so no freshman physicals, and they didn't have time for clubs or sports.

He didn't bother to find his locker. That could be done another day. Plus it would waste time that he was going to use spreading the word.

Telling everyone verbally would take too much time, so instead the halfa brought a ton of fliers to hand out. Who wouldn't take a handout from the ghost boy himself?

As people made their way past him they all took one. Some were confused, others unfazed, but most were excited. Paulina came through and he handed her a flier too. "Hi Danny. I didn't expect to see you here!" she said in a fruitless attempt to flirt with him. She looked down at the flier and stepped to the side to read it. Danny just kept handing out more fliers. Then he looked over at her. She lit up and he knew she had just read the part about Sam being the target on Monday.

"Does this mean that you finally broke up with that she-witch?"she asked, a little too exctied. Danny just rolled his eyes.

"Sam has been getting really aggravated with the heat lately. I tried to cool her off the other day, but I didn't do a good enough job. This time I'm enlisting help. As a thanks, the rest of the week is a free for all!" the ghostly teen explained. _Maybe I can work this to my advantage! _Paulina thought while Danny was talking, _Time to trade in my pink t-shirt for a white one! _Once he had finished his explanation and she had finished her devilish thought, she walked away. Danny paid no attention to this and just gave more fliers to the people walking past him.

Finally it was 6:00 and the school was closed up once again. Anyone who was going to school had gotten their things. Danny was free to go home, and Monday was only two days away!

**Sorry if it disappointed you because it disappointed me. It was more or less a filler chapter anyway. I rewrote this God knows how many times and this was the most interesting I could make it. Its OK though because the next chapter will be a whole lot better to make up for it! Peace out girl scouts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am out of my rut! I have no idea why it took me so long to write the last paragraph to this but it did. Also I think I forgot to mention this but this is post P.P. just in case you were confused. I don't own Danny Phantom! And now I give you chapter three!**

Monday morning a shiny, black car with tinted windows pulled around the corner and onto the Manson's street. Inside that car were the overly cheery Mr. and Mrs. Manson. Riding shotgun was an extremely tired and crabby Sam.

Her only thought was a sentence she had told herself since she was old enough to be her own person. _I'm a creature of the night, doomed to a family of morning people._ It was practically her mantra.

Unknown to her, there was one ghost and about ten high school students ready to ambush her with H2O the minuet she left herself open. And that was only the beginning! Sam stepped out of the car, ready to climb back into bed. She even had her hair undone and never bothered to change into regular clothes. At the moment she was wearing fuzzy black pants with purple spiders and a plain purple t-shirt.

Everyone else stayed in the car, including the driver, for unknown reasons. The second the car door slammed shut, the hidden teenagers fired like no tomorrow! Even Danny threw in a few areal shots! The goth screamed at the top of her lungs and everyone but Danny fled the scene. "Welcome home Sammy!" he said with over the top excitement. Then to top it all off he gave her a giant bear hug!

Sam didn't hug back, mostly because her boyfriend was crushing her arms, but also because she was mad. Water had been shot, dropped, thrown, and squirted at her from all directions! Danny then let go and she went into a rampage. "Did you do all this?" she questioned. There was a hint of a growl in her voice.

Awww! Sammy! Don't be mad!" Danny pleaded with the sappiest voice he could, "I just wanted to help you cool down since I didn't do a good job last time!" He even threw in his cutest puppy dog face.

She took the bait, even knowing that he just wanted to mess with her. "Okay, okay," she sighed, dragging out the words, "Your off the hook. But you have to fly me up to my room"

"Ma'am! Yes Ma'am!" the ghost boy emphasized, taking a stance at attention and pretending he was in the army. _He must be on a sugar high or something!_ The pajama-clad teen thought as Danny scooped her up bridal style. They took off and phased through her window. Sam looked around her gothic room and smiled. She was happy to be home and not in some ritzy hotel.

"My bathroom or the hallway. Pick one!" she demanded, implying that she was going to get changed.

"Bathroom!" he immediately chose, "I don't want to run into your parents. They still don't like me." Then he saluted, turned on a heal, and marched goofily to the bathroom. Just before he left the room he warned, "I wouldn't wear anything too fancy! This is going to be going on all week!" The door creaked then clicked shut, signaling that Danny was safely inside the bathroom. His girlfriend began changing, switching her purple t-shirt for her black and purple tank top. She threw her spider pants in the hamper as well. But instead of grabbing her usual black and green skirt, she reached for her black yoga pants. And of course she laced up her combat boots.

She opened up her bathroom where Danny was sitting patiently on the edge of her bathtub She reached for her brush to fix the rats nest she called hair. Before actually brushing her hair, the teen stole a glance at her boyfriend, who was looking back at her. He had a silly grin on his face and his hands were behind his back.

Forgetting about her hair, Sam reached for her make-up bag. However, said bag was no where to be found. She turned around to look at Danny, laughing as silently as he could. The raven haired boy gave up and revealed what was behind his back. The make-up bag. "You won't be needing this either, my dear!"

**That's it! It was a dumb ending but it was the best I could do! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry this took like forever but lately my life has been a prime example of Murphy's Law! First my laptop breaks for two weeks, and now as soon as I get it fixed, I start flunking geometry! So for the past week I've been getting up early so I could type this without my parents knowing little by little because they said that my laptop was for school stuff only. Then as soon as I'm almost done with it, my computer decides it hates me and deletes the whole thing! So here I am, typing it up all over again!**

I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did I would also be ruler of the world, which I am not.

Once Sam was done taming her hair, Danny flew her to the Nasty Burger. She was craving a decent veggie burger and some fries. Half of what she had eaten at her parent's business thing had been bread! It's amazing how anti-vegetarian some people could be!

Danny figured she deserved some sort of protection since he was the one who set this whole thing up. Flying her everywhere was just the protection she needed! Several people tried to throw water balloons at them or spray them with the hose, but they were too high to reach.

Sam apparently noticed this too because she looked up at him and asked, "What did you do? There's something you're not telling me and I want to know what it is!" She was mad that her boyfriend would keep something so obvious from her.

"Okay, fine," he agreed, "I set up a city wide water fight and everyone wants to hit you because you're the only one who doesn't know." Sam opened her mouth to speak, but Danny cut her off. "I already have four Super Soakers in my invisible ghost pocket thing! No need to worry!"

"I figured you did," the goth explained, "that wasn't what I was going to say though. I was going to ask you why you didn't tell me before. I could've burst out of the car with water pistols in both hands! Shooting everybody down!" she smiled just at how awesome that could've turned out.

Her boyfriend grew a sneaky smile. He had this whole thing planned out. "I figured it would be rude of me to text you while you were so busy learning how to run the family business! And when you probably weren't busy, I was out hunting ghosts and hiding from the press and all."

"Are you kidding me! I wish you would've texted me! I was secretly hoping a ghost would attack so I would have something to do! Although, I was hoping even more that a certain ghost boy would come and sneak me away," she said with a wink. Danny guessed that meant to sneak her off the next time her parents dragged her to something like that. He laughed as they landed on the roof of the Nasty Burger. Sam let go of him and landed on her feet. The boy handed a water gun to her and took one out for himself as well. They then phased through the roof and ended up in their usual booth. Also a booth left open when they weren't in it. The people inside weren't surprised to see them fall from the sky and into the leather benches. In fact, some people were waiting for them to show up. Quite a few squirt guns were pointed at them.

Before anyone could shoot, the couple hit everyone who looked like an attacker. Soon enough the fast food joint was turned into a battlefield! Teens were shooting and dodging streams of water left and right! The floor was littered with bits of colored rubber as well. A few smaller balloons remained un-popped. Workers were ducking behind counters and one kid was even using a chair as a shield!

Danny and Sam were back to back, soaking wet. After all, that was half the fun! Both had perfect aim thanks to ghost hunting. And it was like they had some sort of telepathic connection, also thanks to ghost hunting. A few times the halfa had the reflex of taking out the Fenton Thermos!

Pretty soon, people were running out of water. No water meant no battle. They tried filling up at the water fountain by the bathroom, but that didn't work out too well. Plus the workers were getting kind of ticked about the whole thing due to the fact that they were going to have to be the ones to clean everything up. Not like outside where it would all evaporate, leaving no noticeable mess. Thanks to Danny's invisible ghost pocket, he and Sam were the last to run out of ammo.

After the battle, the ghost kid finally got to change from Phantom to Fenton. He went up to the counter to order food for him and his girlfriend. The register lady was clearly mad about the water fight. He apologized to her and promised to help clean up later, since it was his fault in the first place. It was the least he could do.

There was a soft chink when he set the tray down on the table. It was loaded with the staples of the teen diet. Salad and some fries for Sam, and a cheeseburger with fries for Danny. To top it all off, there was a strawberry shake for two! The goth saw the wondrously normal food and smiled, reaching for the fries. "Mmmmm!" Sam exclaimed, "Real food! No more fancy garbage!" Danny smiled at how excited she was for a simple fast food meal.

"Whatever you did, I'm glad you did it!" she said with a mouthful of fries, "This is going to be the best week ever!"

**Finally! Oh and just so you guys know, this took me like three days to type just because my access to the computer has been cut extremely short! I'll give cookies to all who review! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I got my laptop back! Now I don't have to sneak around to type out my stuff! The only thing that would make this better is if I owned Danny Phantom, which I don't. Well I have nothing left to say here so go forth and read!**

While Danny and Sam were enjoying themselves, Paulina sat at her own booth, fuming. Why didn't he see me? she thought angrily, I did everything I could to get his attention and all he did was go into "battle mode" with that which! I'm the pretty one! I should be the one to date the hero! According to her, life was a fairy tale, and this was nothing like a Disney movie! Well to Sam it was, but she would never admit it.

Contrary to the popular girl's beliefs, Danny did notice her lame attempts at getting him to like her. He also thought it was extremely shallow and stupid. She knew Sam was his girlfriend and yet she still acted like that! "Hey Sam, did you see what Paulina was doing during the fight?" he asked her, after they both had calmed down.

"Yeah that was so dumb! She should know that I'm never going to let you leave me!" she stated. As an afterthought she added, "Plus that whole wet t-shirt thing was really trashy." Sam was smiling again, knowing that her boyfriend would never fall for that kind of thing and that's all Paulina would ever be able to try. She was way too shallow to think of anything better.

"And she should know that I would never leave you in the first place!" he added. It was this statement that Paulina heard. Something inside her snapped and tears started to well up. They spilled over her cheeks, taking her make-up with them. In a dramatic fit, she fled from the Nasty Burger and out to her car. She didn't go anywhere though. She just sat there crying.

"How could he say that!" she wailed, knowing no one could hear her, "I'm supposed to get the hero! Why doesn't he love me!" she screamed for about ten minuets about how Danny was hers and what not. Then she came to the realization that the problem was Sam. She was the one stealing her ghost boy! Paulina stopped wailing. Her sadness turned to rage. She was going to get Danny, even if she had to battle for him!

Still inside the Nasty Burger, everyone was staring at the door. They had all just seen Paulina run out crying for no apparent reason. Even Danny, who didn't like her one bit, was concerned. He just couldn't stand to see anyone that upset. He got up and headed for the door. "What are you doing?" Sam asked, very confused.

"I'm going to see if she's okay. No one runs out of the room crying for no reason," he explained. Danny was sure this wasn't one of Paulina's swallow plots to get his attention. There was no way she was that good an actress. And even if it was, he would never go out with her.

There was a small ding as the door opened and closed. It was really easy to pick out her car, the custom painted, pink Volkswagen Beetle. Inside it was a very depressed Latino girl, crying her eyes out. Danny walked up and knocked on her passenger side window. "What do you want?" she asked, still sobbing, after rolling down the window. She knew it couldn't be good, seeing that he just said he would never break up with Sam.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," Danny told her, "I can't just let someone run away crying like that." He opened the door so he could sit down and talk to her.

"You and Sam were talking about me and you said you would never leave her, but I like you! How can you not like me! I'm so pretty and popular, and she's not!" she complained, her voice cracking several times. Nonetheless, he listened. He was the kind of person that could never leave someone in the time of need, even if it was for a shallow reason.

"Look Paulina," he consoled, "You're a very pretty girl, but you're not Sam. She's been my best friend for years, kicks ghost but with me, she's not afraid of anything, and even though she's goth, she's the nicest person I know. You've been really mean to me for as long as I can remember, freak out about the littlest things, and you're not nice to anybody unless you want something from them. How do you expect me to pick you over her?"

She went silent. No one ever put it into perspective like that. Right now, she hated herself for acting the way she has. Sam really was a cool person and she could never compare to that. Danny noticed that Pauline had been shocked into silence. Deciding she wasn't going to snap out of it any time soon, he left her to her thoughts.

The more she thought about what he had said, the more upset she got. She completely disregarded the point of what he said and came to her own conclusion. According to her, Sam was intoxicating her ghost boy, and she was going to put a stop to it!

**Yay! Another chapter has been completed! I have only one request for you guys. Go on my 101 Oneshot story and read the one called Orchestra. I think it's either the second or third one. Then come back to this story and vote whether you think I should make it a full story or not. I'll give a shout out to all who voted in the next chapter and the first chapter of Orchestra if the votes turn out if favor of it. And just because the internet is forever, the voting is closed off when I post chapter 6. Have fun voting!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I would've posted this sooner but only one person voted on my poll! I'm going to keep it going until I get more votes. I'll put it put in the bottom notes for all you who didn't vote yet. Thanks a ton to ReneeSpector who was THE ONLY ONE WHO VOTED! I don't have anything else to say for now except that I don't, nor will I ever, own Danny Phantom!**

Sam was back at her house, digging out her pajamas from the previous night. Today had taken a lot out of her and she was ready to crash! She had just found her fuzzy pants when her mom called for her. "Yeah Mom?" she called praying she wasn't in trouble.

"Can you run out and check the mail? I forgot to do it earlier and I just took my hair down!" Wow her mom was superficial! Sam agreed, too tired to argue something so stupid. She threw her pants on the bed and went on her quest. She has an arsenal of people other than me! Why can't she just tell one of them to get the dang mail?

The teen trudged out to the street where her bright white mailbox sat. It squeaked as she pulled the drawbridge-like opening down. Inside was a pile of papers. None of them were bills thanks to online banking. She slammed the box shut and took inventory of what was there.

"Coupon catalog, like we need that, shopping magazine," she spoke to herself absentmindedly. "Letter for me, gossip magazine, wait! Who sent me a letter?" Sam flipped back to the small white envelope. It had "sAm maNsON" written on it and nothing else. That meant that whoever wanted to give it to her was close enough to just put it in her mailbox. She tucked it in her boot to keep her mom from getting too suspicious. The door slammed shut and Sam ran up to her room. On her way there, she threw the rest of the papers on the kitchen table.

"Mail's on the kitchen table!" the goth yelled to her mom. She was two steps away from her room. Two steps away from reading her mysterious note. Her mom shouted something back, but she didn't pay attention. She was too engrossed in her letter. Ripping the paper package open, she saw the note sticking out. It read:

SaM~

i ChalLeNge yOU 2 a Duel for dAnnY'S HeARt! MEet mE at THE nASty BurGEr aT nOon toMorROW wItH Your bEST wAteR WeaPoN!

Wow. Just wow. This was so obviously Paulina being dumb once again! _Why did she have to make this thing look like a ransom note? Everyone knows that she's he only one still obsessed with Danny!_ Sam thought after reading the ridiculous note. _And even still! What makes her think she can beat me at anything? Other than the size of her ego or the shallowness of her personality. I'm one of the only two people Danny trusts to hold their own in a fight! He dosen't even trust his parents to keep themselves safe!_ She laughed at what must've been going through her head when she wrote, or rather pasted together, this note.

The teen calmed down and made a mental note of the water fight she was sure to win tomorrow. She dug out her pajamas top and proceeded to get ready for bed. Now feeling all suggely, she climbed into bed, and drifted off to sleep.

**Yeah I know it was short, but the next one will be extra long. So once again I want you guys to go check out Orchestra in my oneshot challenge response. You can find it in my profile. Then come back here and vote on whether or not I should make it a full story. All voters will get a shout out! My only rule change this time is that I won't post the next chapter until I get 19 more votes! I looked at the stats for this story and I know it's not an unreasonable request. Even if you vote anonymously I'll mention that you voted, just not by name of course. Now go forth and vote!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guess what! I decided that I didn't want to wait to post since I wasn't getting that big of a response on my poll. So the poll is over and the people who spoke decided that I should continue with Orchestra! Yay! That will be up soon. Thanks to 2Bella26 for voting! Oh and I don't own Danny Phantom.**

The next morning, Sam woke up and looked at her clock. 9:37 A.M. Today she was supposed to fight Paulina. Upon realizing this, the teen snapped out of her sleep induced stupor and went to go eat breakfast. You can't battle anything, even a shallow prep, on an empty stomach.

After climbing down the stairs, Sam grabbed the pancake mix, and water to mix in it. She lit the stove and threw some shortening in the pan. It sizzled as it shrunk to nothing but a small puddle in the center of the pan. Absentmindedly she tilted the pan, forcing the puddle to widen. Once satisfied with it, she poured the water into the dry mix, which she had already put into a bowl, and mixed until it looked like pudding.

Now that she was thinking of pudding, she decided to experiment with her breakfast. She pulled out some chocolate pudding and dumped it into the batter. It seemed silly to try something like that, but she didn't care. Her parents had left earlier that morning and in theory, it would be amazing!

After blending pancakes and pudding, the teen poured a bit of the batter into the puddle of oil. It sizzled from the heat, yet puffed up as expected. She flipped it over when it was done growing and the process was repeated with the uncooked side. By the time the pancake was done growing, it was ready to eat. Sam turned town the heat so she wouldn't waste gas, but still keep the pan warm, and flipped the pancake onto a looked like the perfect mud pie, thanks to the pudding.

Before she would let herself make another one, she had to try it. There was no point of making more of something she wouldn't eat. The knife cut the fluffiness easily and the fork brought it up to her mouth. She chewed the bite slowly, deciding if it was good or not. Her taste buds gave their verdict. 100% awesome! Eagerly, she polished off the pancakey-chocolaty goodness and went back to make three more. Yep, today was going to be awesome!

With a stomach now full of pancakes, Sam went back upstairs to get dressed. Going through her closet, she pulled out a camouflage baby-t, some dark blue semi-skinny jeans, and her trademark combat boots. This was her perfect outfit to win the water battle in! After putting the clothes on, she stood in front of the mirror. _If you're gonna do something, might as well go all out!_ she thought. Her next move was to her bathroom. She dug out her waterproof eyeliner and drew across her cheek bones. She now had her war paint and was ready to fight!

By now it was just after 10:30 so Sam texted Danny, asking him to come over. Without even texting her back, he showed up at her door a few minutes later. She tried explaining the whole situation, but he spoke first. "Let me guess," he mused, "Paulina challenged you to a water battle today at noon and you just got done getting ready. Now you want company for the next hour and a half while you wait for noon to come."

"How'd you know all that?" Sam asked. He was usually the clueless one!

"Well, it helps that I got a note saying that I was needed as judge for said battle with the time and ruled for who wins and such. I also saw your get up which just screams 'I've got a fight to fight!' Also you wouldn't ever call me to help you get ready and you don't like to sit around and do nothing," he explained. Sam smiled. He knew her so well!

"Wait, back up! What are these rules for the battle? I'm obviously the only one who doesn't know them," she stated. Danny didn't want his girlfriend to go into battle unprepared, so he agreed to share the rules with her.

"Rule 1:" he proclaimed in an official tone, "Each person can only have one water gun. Rule 2: the first person to get shot is the looser. Rule 3: if a person is to leave the Nasty Burger parking lot, automatically looses. Rule 4: no refills on your chosen weapon. Rule 5: the winner has the right to go out with Danny Fenton/Phantom. Rule 6: the looser can never go out with Danny Fenton/Phantom."

Sam laughed at the last two rules. Those were going to come back and bite Pauline in the butt, seeing that she was destined to loose! "And the worst part is I have to be in ghost form, fly up above everyone's heads, and read the rules out loud!" She laughed even harder when he said that!

"It's going to be shoos hard to keep a straight face during all that!" she managed to say in between laughs, "At least you don't have to wear a dorky costume!" Picturing that she laughed even harder, if it was possible. Danny got her to calm down when he pointed out that it was almost still had to pick out her water gun and practice a little with it. They went into the garage to test out some of the weapons in there.

After about 20 minutes Sam decided that none of the Super Soakers she had would do for this battle. They either weren't big enough, didn't shoot far enough, or both! That's when Danny revealed another little secret. He had taken an ecto gun and filled it with water. It had a big capacity and could shoot over 200 feet! He even spray painted it black to keep it's origins a secret. "Oh my God, Danny! It's perfect! Now it'll be just like hunting ghosts! Minus aiming at the sky and using the Fenton Thermos," she cried, giving him a huge hug. It shot just like a normal ecto gun and was black and silver, the perfect colors for a gothic weapon! While her new toy, Danny glanced at the clock. It was now 11:45. He transformed and the light caught her attention. She figured it was time to leave.

He picked her up and they flew off to the Nasty Burger.

**Yay another chapter is done! Buy guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's the last chapter! The end of another story! Read on my friends! I don't own Danny Phantom.**

When Danny and Sam got to the Nasty Burger, it was a little after noon (they took the long way). Paulina was standing in the middle of the parking lot with a crowd around the edges of it. Apparently she told all of Casper High about the impending battle.

Sam was let down and she took a battle stance. Then, doing as instructed, Danny hovered above the contenders and read the rules. "Each of you may only have one weapon. The first of you to get shot with water is the looser. If you leave the Nasty Burger before the battle is over, you loose. You are not allowed to refill your weapon. The winner gets to go out with me and the looser never can," he explained sullenly. The crowd laughed just like how Sam was earlier. Sam was almost killing herself trying not to laugh!

The halfa shot an ecto blast into the air and the battle began. Paulina was shooting like a madwoman, almost as bad as Jack Fenton! Sam barley had to move to avoid getting wet. After a few minutes of this, the challenge was out of water and the goth hadn't even made one shot! Paulina realized this and panicked. She dropped her squirt gun and took off running, trying to make herself a harder target to shoot.

Sam focused on her running patterns and took aim a few feet in front of her. Just after she pulled the trigger, a car drove into her line of fire and stopped the H2O in its tracks. "Stupid car!" she muttered under her breath. Undeterred, she took aim again.

She released another stream of water, but this time Paulina saw it coming and turned around. Instead of hitting her, it hit some random kid in the audience. Taking up a different tactic, Sam stealthily moved behind her and aimed at her back. For the third time, she pulled the trigger and the water shot forward. It hit her dead on, producing a scream. The crowd cheered. It was all over. Sam was the winner!

Danny flew down and picked her up. "Sam Manson is the winner!" he proclaimed. Defeated, Paulina slipped away from the scene. She was upset, but not vengeful. It was now clear to her that the ghost boy would never be hers. Sam played her game, by her rules, and still won. She looked up them, kissing in mid air. She was no longer jealous, but she would always hate that goth freak.

**And that's the end! It wasn't the best, seeing that I don't know how to end squat! I challenge you guys to come up with a better ending! My only rule is that Sam still wins. Good luck guys!**


End file.
